Sei Ridere
by Tomohisa Mamoru
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Había una vez un chico que de ser desafortunado pasó a… "-Kufufufu no, lo encontré primero, ese chico me pertenece-". Correcto, ¿Qué pasaría si fueras el capricho de un príncipe?


**Disclaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (xD), solo me tomé la libertad de someter a los pobres bishis de este anime/manga en una locura que se me ocurrió.

**Note: **Esta historia esta dedicada al género _Yaoi_, es decir, relación _chicoxchico_, si no es de tu agrado, eres libre de no leerlo.

**Summary: **[_Yaoi_] [_Universo Alterno_]

Había una vez un chico que de ser desafortunado pasó a… "-Kufufufu iie, lo encontré primero, ese chico me pertenece-". Correcto, ¿Qué pasaría si fueras el capricho de un príncipe?

**.::• Sei Ridere** •::.

By

_Yu-chan_

h t t p : / / i 4 7 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 9 k o w i 9 . j p g

Esto era como un cuento de hadas, de aquellos que los mayores te contaban mientras permanecías sentado frente a la chimenea, con ojos expectantes, con la más clara expresión de ansias por saber lo que seguía, esperando que algo mágico sucediera y que un final feliz siguiera después de las desgracias vividas. Sí, era como un cuento de hadas, pero con la receta invertida, pues aquí lo feliz no tenía existencia.

La historia era una, de un chico delgadito y de estatura poco menos de la mediana, de cabellos castaños y ojos color marrón, como si tuvieran el chocolate viviendo en ellos. Un jovencito normal a simple vista, y es que lo era a diferencia de que llevaba el título de "Tsuna el perdedor", un chico del que todos se aprovechaban por su peculiar problema de no saber decir "no" o negarse completamente a algo, cualidad o defecto, debía ser juzgado por quien le viera.

Lo que un chico como Tsunayoshi esperaba de la vida, era un hogar tranquilo con una familia tranquila, pero es la vida quien no nos da nuestros más queridos deseos sin antes pelear por ellos, fue entonces que la "vida" o quizás el destino le deparó algo diferente a lo que él pensaba.

—¡Hii! ¿Por qué una tormenta se avecina justo en este momento?—.

Se preguntó casi llorando mientras corría a toda prisa para llegar a su hogar, no quería mojarse y su casa no parecía estar cerca, ni siquiera se divisaba. Era el viento que tampoco le ayudaba, soplando con fuerza e impidiéndole una visibilidad al 100%, menudo día había tenido y parecía que terminaría con un Tsuna mojado hasta los interiores… no, ni siquiera quería imaginar eso.

Los rayos no se hicieron esperar, partiendo el cielo ennegrecido decorado tétricamente con aquellos nublazones oscuros, dejando un estruendoso ruido que pareció retumbar en su cabeza como un eco interminable, casi como si hubiera caído a sus espaldas, cerró los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de correr y fue por ese mal descuido que terminó impactando contra algo, era de lo más obvio que acabaría así, eso se esperaba de Tsuna el perdedor -pensó vagamente- y calló al suelo mientras que la contraparte también.

—Lo-lo siento…—.

Se disculpó enseguida aún en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados por el dolor que le provocaba el golpe. Escuchó que el contrario se levantaba y que de pronto, le extendía una mano a Tsuna, éste abrió un poco un ojo -el derecho-, sin mucho más aceptó aquella ayuda, levantándose por fin de aquel suelo frio y duro.

—Ita ta ta ta… que daño—. Se quejó mientras se sobaba el golpe.

—Por lo menos debéis ver al correr—. Habló una voz suave y calmosa, para nada molesta. —¿Os duele aquí?—. Cuestionó mientras sobaba donde el castaño anteriormente lo hacía, los ojos del menor se abrieron con sorpresa y los colores se le subieron al rostro, pues donde el desconocido tocaba era su trasero, se separó enseguida, exaltado y avergonzado, mirándolo por primera vez al rostro.

Lo que Tsuna vio fue una sonrisa de medio lado en un bonito rostro de piel blanquecina, era un chico al que tenía en frente, no muy mayor que él, por lo menos quizás uno o dos años más, era alto, delgado, con el cabello azulino y unos únicos ojos impares; uno azul y otro carmín. Tsuna pestañeo atónito, en este lugar no había nadie más con semejante singularidad que… se quedó en silencio y justo cuando iba a hablar para verificar que aquel era quien creía que era, el chico contrario se le acercó, para cuando el menor se había dado cuenta se encontraba atrapado en los brazos de aquel.

Realmente no supo como había terminado así, fue solo un sutil pestañeo que no duró más de 5 segundos, una respiración y de pronto se sentía atrapado en unos brazos fuertes, por ese momento, Tsuna comenzó a sentir temor.

Una gota de lluvia calló en el rostro del castaño, resbalando por sus mejillas y perdiéndose hasta caer por su barbilla, se sentía fría y el sentimiento que le daba al ver esos ojos bicolores le hizo temblar un poco.

—Pe-Pero qué…

—Shh…—. El otro siseó con la boca, colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios contrarios, subió su mano hasta cubrir los ojos marrones, impidiéndole la visibilidad al menor. —Me encontré con un kawaii neko… kufufufu—. Susurró, y para ese entonces, aquellas palabras fueron lo último que Sawada escuchó, el chico se había perdido en un mundo inconsciente, ajeno de lo que le podría pasar. Eso, simplemente no era nada bueno.

**Capítulo 1:**

_Así comenzó mi terrible cuento de hadas. _

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

Eiem xD aquí con algo fuera de lo común ;o; yo y mi fiebre de reborn desde ahm... desde agosto del año pasado xD ps apenas me animé a hacer algo de este anime... espero q no sea tan malo o_ò, iem ¿Criticas Constructivas?

Se aceptan... "ya no sigas ;w;!" xDU ok ia me voe u.u, gracias por prestarme algunos minutos de vuestro tiempo n_n

Adéu


End file.
